User talk:EoinGhost
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:EoinGhost page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- B1bl1kal (Talk) 04:22, May 2, 2012 lol thanks for adding onto my Fairy Tail category and the articles i created much appreciated :) Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 05:17, May 18, 2012 (UTC) when you create new FT pages i need to ask you to add the template:fairy tail villains as well as create the character page on the template (if they arent on it already) its a hassle to do it by myself XDUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 21:21, May 22, 2012 (UTC) i made the template for a reason XDUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 21:23, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Templates are like navigations to other related pages take a look at the template:fairy tail villains or template:star wars villains those are basically the navigation templates to related articles in that series etcUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 20:26, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Stroodle? rofl random title anyways just curious whos your favorite character in Fairy Tail? mines Erza ScarletUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 15:12, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello i was wondering if you would help me, do you know if i can upload this picture http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Damien_Thorn from this wiki into this wiki http://monstermovies.wikia.com/wiki/Trees_Wiki please help me i would be very gratefulHill Nothing fan 09:56, June 5, 2012 (UTC) All ready taken care of...Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 23:26, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Help Hi. I hope I'm not interuptin' you or anything. I need your help with removing the 2 unwanted categories "Batman Beyond Villains" & "Pachyderms", please? Thanks in advance. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:40, April 27, 2013 (UTC) I said "categories". That's all. Are you being serious? Alright I'll show you. It's very simple; when you see a small trash can icon right to the little pencil icon on the category template such as "Business Villains" & "Dark Lord" & "Complete Monster", you simply pressed that trash can button and the category itself will go away. That's it. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:55, April 27, 2013 (UTC) The Truth Has Come! Sucks! I know, EoinGhost. That disrespectful feces-lovin' H.M.O. (short for male homosexual) ignored my warnings & started screwin' with me! Let's go get that sumabitch! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:30, July 31, 2013 (UTC) I gave that creep a couple more warnings about the mess he created & I also told him to leave you alone. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:00, July 31, 2013 (UTC) The Truth Has Come is no more! Hallelujah!!! We did it, guys! We did it together. We're a muthaf**kin' team! ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:00, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Hell no. No. We need to take extra precaution for guys like The Truth Has Come!. Besides We can't unblock him. You guys have seen what he has done & you all read his edit summary on his "I AM YOUR ING" "page" which is very unorthodox & completely stupid. & on top of all that, he talked to MajinAbura about his weird love for feces (doodoo if you will) or something like that which was extremely inapproriate. This kid got serious issues. I think we must urge him to do some soul-searching & to speak & behave like a rational normal guy so he can be fully ready & come back to truely earn our forgiveness. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:00, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Dipset! Yes, EoinGhost! That's exactly what we're talkin' about! But now all that mess is over, this weekend of earned payment (that includes my payday from work this Friday lol), complete rest & delightful fun is ours! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:50, August 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: You're back! Hey, EoinGhost! Yep, me too, & it's so good to be home! P.S. yes, there was i'm afraid, but that little nuisance is all gone now; the other users on certain wikis I'm on backed me up & help get rid of that troll. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:00, August 7, 2013 (UTC)